


Sea - Adventure of a life time

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Original Work
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Epic Friendship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Musicians, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Romeo and Juliet References, Sea, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Theatre, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: Emma, Sam, Lindsay, Colin e Ben hanno deciso di passare un'intera giornata in compagnia al mare. Tra bagni, falò e canzoni si rievocheranno passati e si troverà il coraggio di fare cose che non avrebbero mai pensato di fare; il tutto sotto il cielo che cambia colore, fino al nero della notte.





	Sea - Adventure of a life time

Era una calda e torrida giornata estiva, il mare era calmo e le sue onde si infrangevano candidamente sulla sabbia bagnata con un suono melodioso depositando a riva alghe, conchiglie e sassolini colorati che, con l’acqua salmastra che li ricopriva, creavano piccoli arcobaleni. Il sole, pronto per un ultimo tuffo nel mare arrossato dai suoi raggi vicini all’orizzonte, emanava ancora un calore che toglieva il fiato, che asciugava i corpi bagnati dopo un bagno, illuminava i volti dei giovani che scherzavano, dei vecchi che facevano un’ultima partita a carte prima di rincasare, dei bambini che creavano castelli di sabbia e torrette in riva, dei genitori che si godevano una sana giornata di riposo dal lavoro e dalle preoccupazioni.  
 

  
Emma era sdraiata a pancia in sotto su un telo da mare, i piedi che sfioravano la morbida e bollente sabbia dorata. Indossava un cappellino di tela che la riparava dai cocenti raggi del sole calante e degli occhiali da sole per poter leggere meglio il libro che teneva tra le mani; aveva scelto un classico, per quella giornata che aveva trascorso con i suoi quattro più cari amici, ora intenti a fare un bagno in cui ci si spingeva amichevolmente a vicenda, ci si schizzava, si facevano tuffi. Emma però non era fatta per il mare, per la sabbia fin troppo fina per i suoi gusti che preferivano i grandi sassi, per l’acqua salata che aveva la brutta abitudine di rovinare i libri. Era andata solo perché voleva passare un pomeriggio con loro, facendo un bagno magari e poi continuare la sua lettura sotto l’ombrellone che nessuno si era preso la briga di portare.  
  
Anche se il sole stava ormai lasciando il posto alla luna, la temperatura non accennava a voler calare, facendo sudare Emma sotto quel cappellino leggero, costringendola a sbattere le ciglia più volte per togliere il sudore che continuava a caderle sugli occhi scuri. Alla fine, esasperata e assetata, mise via il libro, riponendolo con cura nella sua enorme borsa e prendendo una bottiglietta d’acqua ormai quasi vuota e bollente.  
Puntò il suo sguardo all’orizzonte dove si distinguevano nitide contro l’arancio del cielo le figure dei suoi quattro amici: c’erano Sam e Lindsay che nuotavano vicini e abbracciati, scambiandosi ogni tanto un tenero bacio dal gusto salato, i lunghi capelli di lei che scintillavano alla rossa luce del sole; stavano insieme da quasi quattro anni e nessuno si stupiva più per le loro scene smielate da coppietta felice. Colin nuotava poco lontano, beandosi dell’acqua tiepida che gli sfiorava il corpo raffreddandolo dai cocenti raggi del sole; mentre falciava con le possenti braccia la superficie increspata dalle onde del mare, i muscoli danzavano sulle spalle in un’alternanza di tensione e rilassamento.  
Sulla riva, che guardava l’orizzonte, c’era Ben, la pelle che andava scurendosi, i capelli scuri e bagnati che gocciolavano sulla schiena per poi cadere sulla sabbia; l’acqua a intervalli irregolari lo raggiungeva, avvolgendolo in un fresco abbraccio.  
Emma amava osservarlo di nascosto, guardarlo vivere senza di lei, scrutare il suo volto e cercare di capire cosa stesse pensando, lo conosceva da anni eppure la sua faccia era come una maschera e forse era questo che la intrigava tanto.

Erano anni che aveva una cotta per lui, forse dal giorno in cui avevano recitato insieme come protagonisti nella tragedia shakespeariana “Romeo e Giulietta” per la festa di beneficienza del liceo. Già dal primo giorno di prove, quando si erano conosciuti, si era creato tra loro un legame profondo che li aveva portati poi a cercarsi anche per cose che non riguardavano la recita, diventando così grandi amici.  
Durante l’esibizione però qualcosa era cambiato, il modo di parlarle di lui mentre recitava era così convincente che lei stessa ci aveva creduto e, alla scena finale, al momento del bacio, il suo cuore aveva fatto una capriola quando le loro labbra si erano appena sfiorate. Emma sapeva che era stata tutta una finzione, che lui non pensava davvero quelle cose dolci che le aveva detto.  
Con il passare del tempo e degli anni Emma aveva imparato a controllare le sue emozioni ma, ai primi tempi, bastava un nonnulla come una carezza o delle parole affettuose per mandarle a fuoco il volto e le orecchie; lui non si era mai accorto di niente, mai aveva accennato a quel lieve bacio sul palcoscenico del liceo. E a Emma andava bene così, lei che aveva imparato a vivere di sogni si accontentava di passare del tempo con lui, di ridere alle sue battute sceme o di aiutarlo in qualsiasi cosa avesse potuto.

Anche quel giorno per Emma era stato difficile controllarsi. Da quando, la mattina presto, erano arrivati sulla spiaggia già affollata, era stato un continuo susseguirsi di eventi imbarazzanti: Ben che non riusciva a togliersi la t-shirt e che aveva chiesto aiuto a lei, Ben che le faceva il solletico, Ben che la guardava come solo lui sapeva fare, con quello sguardo intenso ma dolce che la faceva arrossire sempre.  
Mentre lo guardava, seduto sulla riva che fissava l’orizzonte, pensava a tutte quelle cose che tante volte le avevano fatto sperare che lui potesse davvero provare qualcosa, un briciolo di amore nei suoi confronti, non solo affetto fraterno come era solito dire lui stesso e non c’era cosa più dolorosa di quelle parole pronunciate dalla sua voce squillante, mimate dalle sue labbra sottili e rosee e confermate dai gesti che le seguivano, come un caldo abbraccio o una carezza affettuosa sulla testa.   
Emma cercò di allontanare quei tristi pensieri che sapevano di rimpianto, si alzò dal telo e, correndo sulla sabbia bollente ma che andava freddandosi con l’arrivare della sera, raggiunse Ben sulla riva e vi si sedette accanto. Con i raggi rossi del sole che piano piano tramontava, la sua pelle bagnata dalle onde riluceva. I suoi occhi scuri non si erano staccati dall’orizzonte dove la palla infuocata curvava dolcemente, tuffandosi nella distesa d’acqua salata che si protendeva a perdita d’occhio. Le labbra di lui si incurvarono in un sorriso non appena la testa castana di lei si poggiò sulla sua spalla, con un braccio le cinse le spalle e la strinse a sé, come a proteggerla da quel caldo asfissiante che li circondava. Nel frattempo Colin, Lindsay e Sam si dirigevano verso di loro, chi nuotando chi camminando contro le onde che, imperterrite, continuavano ad infrangersi sulla riva.  
«Ragazzi, io accendo il fuoco, voi prendete il cibo: si mangia!» esclamò Colin, sfregandosi le mani e correndo alla ricerca di legnetti.  
«Non cambierà mai. Rimarrà per sempre lo scemo del gruppo » disse Ben con una risata allegra che scaldò il cuore di Emma, facendolo battere più velocemente di quanto già non stesse facendo.  
«Già. Almeno mette un po’ di allegria al gruppo, che non guasta mai». Il ragazzo finalmente la guardò e un brivido la percorse dalla radice dei capelli fino alla punta dei piedi; i suoi occhi scuri erano raggianti e riflettevano la luce del sole che stava pian piano sparendo, le comunicavano tutto il suo affetto e sorridevano insieme alle labbra incurvate. Con una carezza, Ben le mise delle ciocche di capelli ancora bagnati dietro l’orecchio.  
«Ti voglio bene » le schioccò un bacio umido sulla guancia e corse da Colin che cercava di accendere un fuoco decente per cuocere i marshmallow, lasciando Emma da sola sulla riva, con la sensazione delle labbra di lui ancora sulla pelle.

La luna era finalmente la padrona di quel cielo scuro tempestato di stelle luminose, il suo splendere pallido si rifletteva sulle acque calme del mare. Una brezza fresca dall’odore salmastro soffiava sul piccolo fuoco creato da Colin. I ragazzi erano seduti attorno al falò, Sam aveva portato la chitarra e Lindsay cantava sui suoi accordi. Ben era sdraiato a pancia in su e guardava assorto le stelle, i suoi occhi seguivano le costellazioni e andavano oltre, lontani anni luce da loro. Indossava la sua calda felpa grigia, il cappuccio largo che gli cadeva sulla fronte e le mani nascoste nella grande tasca sul davanti. Ascoltava distratto la dolce voce di Lindsay che intonava una canzone dei Muse, le sue orecchie erano concentrate su un altro suono, più dolce e soave di qualsiasi altro. Emma stava dicendo a Colin come fare per non bruciare i marshmallow, gli toglieva di mano il bastoncino e, con la sua candida risata da bambina, gli mostrava come girarlo nel modo giusto.  
«Okay, ora ci provo io.» Colin doveva aver preso un nuovo bastoncino, Ben lo sentì trafficare con la bustina di plastica che conteneva il cotone dolce. Il fuoco scricchiolò un po’, segno che lo aveva messo a cuocere e quando sentì una forte puzza di bruciato, Ben seppe che era arrivato il momento di intervenire.  
Si alzò con un colpo di reni, si pulì le mani dalla sabbia sottile e si mise a sedere tra Colin ed Emma.  
«Fatti da parte, amico. Ci penso io a cuocere un perfetto marshmallow senza bruciare niente» fece l’occhiolino a Emma e prese dalla bustina uno dei dolcetti; con grazia lo infilò sul bastoncino e lo mise a cuocere sul fuoco, girandolo ogni tanto e allontanandolo quando la fiamma era troppo violenta, alimentata dal vento ora divenuto più forte. Quando lo vide colorirsi di un marroncino chiaro lo tolse e lo porse ad Emma che lo assaggiò. Diede un morso e sorrise.  
«Questo sì, che è un marshmallow cotto al falò! Col, mi dispiace ma per questa volta ha vinto Ben» e finì il dolcetto con un solo boccone. Colin sbuffò ma non si diede per vinto, ci provò ancora e, ancora una volta, il cotoncino dolce era diventato tutto nero. Gli diede comunque un morso e scoprì che non era male.  
«Colin, lasciacene qualcuno!» gli gridò Sam mentre posava la chitarra e prendeva anche lui un bastoncino.  
La brezza leggera che prima era sembrata tanto piacevole, era diventata un vento forte e freddo, che alzava la sabbia e faceva increspare la superficie del mare. Emma rabbrividì e si maledisse per non aver portato nulla di più pesante di un vestito di cotone.  
«Aspetta» Ben si tolse la felpa e gliela porse, rimanendo con una t-shirt bianca. Emma prese la felpa e la indossò, le stava grande ma la teneva al caldo, inoltre aveva il suo profumo, così rassicurante e familiare per lei.  
«Grazie» gli disse e lui la strinse a sé, come per tenerla al caldo ancora di più. C’era decisamente riuscito, Emma si sentì arrossire fin sulla punta delle orecchie e una sensazione di calore le si diffuse in tutto il corpo, partendo dal petto. Nonostante lo conoscesse da anni, non si era ancora abituata a dimostrazioni di affetto simili. _Lo fa perché è tuo amico_ , si disse. Ma era in momenti come quello che la speranza faceva capolino e le metteva in testa strane idee, facendole pensare che non poteva essere solo amicizia la loro, che c’era ben altro, parole mai dette, gesti mai fatti fino in fondo e quel piccolo bacio che spesso risentiva sulle labbra.  
«Va meglio ora?» la sua voce la riportò alla realtà, strappandola da quelle considerazioni assurde che faceva fin troppo spesso. Annuì e lui, per dispetto, le tirò il cappuccio della felpa sulla testa, nascondendola completamente tanto era grande. Lei gli tirò un pugno sullo stomaco per vendetta; sapeva di non avergli fatto nemmeno il solletico ma lui simulò lo stesso una smorfia di dolore che solo chi aveva fatto teatro poteva far risultare convincente.  
«Mi chiedo quanto tempo ci metterete ancora per capire che siete fatti l’uno per l’altra, voi due.» Colin se n’era uscito così all’improvviso da cogliere di sorpresa entrambi, che arrossirono. D’altronde, lui lo aveva sempre pensato, il modo in cui parlavano, scherzavano o semplicemente si guardavano non era lo stesso di due migliori amici. Cavoli, Ben era il suo migliore amico, quasi un fratello, e non si era mai comportato con Colin come con Emma, erano un altro paio di maniche. Era cambiato da quando l’aveva conosciuta; le partite alla play non erano più le stesse: prima si parlava di football ora invece solo ed esclusivamente di Emma. Colin era sicuro al cento per cento che quei due sarebbero finiti insieme prima o poi, e quell’uscita al mare serviva proprio a quello. Il giorno prima aveva parlato con Sam e Lindsay e avevano accordato insieme un piano che, molto presto, avrebbero attuato. Non era abituato a fare da Cupido, ma lui rivoleva indietro il suo migliore amico felice e spensierato, non perso nei meandri della sua mente a pensare gli dei solo sapevano cosa.  
«Ma di che parli, Col. Noi siamo amici! Vero Emma?» la ragazza, con il cuore più pesante di un macigno, annuì fingendo un sorriso.  
«Ancora per poco.» sussurrò Colin ma nessuno lo sentì tanto era basso il tono di voce da essere sovrastato dall’ululato del vento.

Mezzanotte. La luna era altissima nel cielo, lontana da quelle voci divertite che si inseguivano, lontano da quei cinque ragazzi che, seduti attorno a un fuoco, parlavano spensierati di argomenti più o meno futili. Era lontana da Lindsay, che ascoltava rapita la voce di Sam che stava raccontando forse per la centesima volta il loro incontro; era lontana da Sam che si perdeva in ricordi dolcissimi e lanciava sguardi innamorati alla sua ragazza; lontana da Colin che osservava tutto in silenzio, in parte quasi invidioso della complicità che c’era tra le due coppie. Era lontana da Emma e Ben che, da quando il loro amico se ne era uscito con quel commento, non avevano più parlato. Lei indossava ancora la sua felpa calda ma si sentiva a disagio, le sembrava di essere vulnerabile, come se qualcosa di lei fosse venuto alla luce e temeva che Ben potesse scoprire la vera natura dei sentimenti di lei nei suoi confronti perché non voleva rovinare la loro splendida amicizia. Ben, da parte sua, non era la prima volta che pensava a Emma come qualcosa di più di un’amica. Negli ultimi tempi il  loro rapporto era andato rafforzandosi sempre di più, la sentiva molto vicina e la cosa non gli dispiaceva ma i sogni strani che faceva lo mettevano in imbarazzo. Ogni volta che la vedeva, ripensava a quel bizzarro sogno in cui aveva sentito l’impellente necessità di baciarla, ripensava alle sensazioni così reali, come la pelle candida di lei sotto i polpastrelli, la morbidezza delle sue labbra screpolate. Anche adesso, seduta a qualche centimetro da lui con indosso la sua felpa, la voglia di stringerla a sé era enorme. Ma aveva paura, soprattutto dopo il commento di Colin. Come gli era saltato in mente di uscirsene con una frase del genere? L’indomani gli avrebbe sicuramente parlato per spiegargli che tra lui e Emma non c’era nient’altro che una profonda e meravigliosa amicizia. Più ci pensava però e più si accorgeva che non gli bastava, che quel piccolo bacio che si erano dati quando si erano conosciuti, meritava di essere approfondito.   
Ben venne riportato alla realtà dalla voce di Colin.  
« Perché non ci raccontate come vi siete conosciuti?» chiese, indicando lui ed Emma e facendo l’occhiolino a Sam; il piano di Colin stava per iniziare.  
I due ragazzi si imbarazzarono nel ricordare la recita e della sua non proprio tragica fine. Ben si fece coraggio e prese la parola, raccontando i giorni delle prove e i divertimenti che ne erano venuti; ogni tanto Emma interveniva divertita, aggiungendo dettagli e aneddoti buffi.  
«Mi ricordo – li interruppe Sam – che la rappresentazione era andata bene. Com’è che faceva? Occhi, vedetela per la prima … ? no, aspetta!»  
«Occhi, guardatela un’ultima volta – Ben agganciò lo sguardo a quello di Emma e gli sembrò di essere di nuovo su quel palcoscenico – Braccia, prendete il vostro ultimo abbraccio e voi o labbra, voi che siete la porta del respiro, sigillate con un ultimo bacio un contratto eterno con la morte divoratrice.»  
Emma aveva smesso di ascoltarlo, perdendosi tra ricordi ed emozioni che non la facevano concentrare su ciò che la circondava. Il suo cervello quasi non registrò che, seppure avesse smesso di recitare, gli occhi di lui erano ancora incollati su di lei. Se ne accorse solo quando Ben si schiarì la gola e voltò la testa in direzione di Sam.  
«Sai, amico, non ti farebbe male leggere Shakespeare ogni tanto» e gli mollò un pugno amichevole sulla spalla.  
«Ehi, siete voi i geni. – rispose Sam – voi leggete e io suono, chiaro?» tutti risero e lui riprese a strimpellare il suo amato strumento, inventando arpeggi a volte acuti a volte più gravi, alternando  ballate a canzoni rock.  
Dopo un paio d’ore tutti dormivano della grossa, chi più chi meno.  Sam, Lindsay e Emma si erano messi nell’auto di Sam, Colin e Ben in quella del primo, entrambe parcheggiate in uno spiazzo non lontano dal mare.

Ben non riusciva a  prendere sonno e ripensava alla giornata intensa che aveva passato, ai momenti belli, a quelli imbarazzanti, a quelli divertenti e un volto li dominava tutti: quello di Emma. Guardò fuori dal finestrino, fino all’altra auto dove una luce era accesa, forse la torcia di un cellulare. Illuminava un paio di occhi grandi, quasi che volessero divorare il mondo intero con un solo sguardo; i capelli, ormai asciutti, le ricadevano in sul volto in morbidi ricci castani e le labbra, così morbide e perfette, si torturavano a vicenda man mano che gli occhi leggevano le frasi del libro comodamente appoggiato sulle ginocchia di lei.  
Cercò il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni e le mandò un messaggio: _Sei sveglia?_ Dal finestrino la vide posare il libro e leggere il messaggio, gli sembrava quasi che avesse sorriso, ma se lo era sicuramente immaginato. _Sì! Facciamo una passeggiata?_ Non appena lesse il messaggio, il cuore di Ben prese a battere più veloce del normale. Uscì lentamente dall’auto, stando attento a non far rumore nel chiudere la portiera. Lei lo stava aspettando, indossava ancora la sua felpa grigia che la faceva apparire ancora più piccola per quanto le stava grande sulle spalle. Gli sorrise e, in silenzio, iniziarono a camminare verso la riva, godendosi l’uno la compagnia dell’altro.  
«Mi dispiace per stasera. Sam e Colin hanno esagerato» disse Ben mentre faceva sprofondare le mani ancora di più nelle tasche dei jeans.  
«Tranquillo, non fa niente. Sono sempre Sam e Colin, dopotutto» Emma gli sorrise. Il ragazzo fece un respiro profondo e si fermò.  
«È solo che …» non sapeva come dirglielo, il coraggio che l’aveva attraversato un attimo prima se ne era andato a farsi un bagno nelle acque mosse del mare. Emma intanto si era fermata anche lei e lo guardava sorpresa.  
«Cosa?» gli chiese. Il cuore iniziò a batterle forte e si sentì arrossire, cercò di non pensarci ma nella sua testa andavano affollandosi mille pensieri su ciò che avrebbe voluto dirle.  
«Io, vedi … Non so come spiegartelo ma Sam e Colin. Insomma, sulla spiaggia, quello che hanno detto, hanno ragione. Io ho sempre pensato che, un giorno …» Emma lo mise a tacere poggiando le sue labbra su quelle di lui, interrompendo quell’insieme di parole senza senso; le sembrò di tornare indietro di qualche anno, su un vecchio palcoscenico in mezzo a persone che non conosceva. Si sorprese quando Ben ricambiò il bacio, poggiando una mano sul collo di lei. Sotto le sue dita poteva sentire il pulsare veloce e irregolare del suo cuore. Purtroppo il loro momento romantico venne rovinato dalla voce di Colin che proveniva da dietro un telefono, qualche passo lontano da loro.  
«Lo sapevo! Sapevo che vi avrei fatto mettere insieme! Cavolo, ragazzi, era anche ora non trovate? Aspettate che lo dica a Sam! Sam, ehi Sam, svegliati! Il piano ha funzionato, ho fatto anche la foto. SAM!» e corse verso le auto, tamburellando il finestrino per svegliare l’amico e mostrargli il cellulare.  
«Il tuo cuore batte veloce» osservò Ben. Emma sorrise e tornò sulle sue labbra mentre il mare, poco lontano da loro, continuava a ruggire e a scagliare le sue onde sempre più grandi sulla spiaggia quasi deserta, fatta eccezione per loro due. Sulle sue acque mosse dal vento, la luna si rifletteva vanitosa, osservava il suo pallido aspetto e faceva da spettatrice a un bacio che aveva aspettato fin troppo tempo.  
 


End file.
